


Something Unexpected (Discontinued)

by rainwrites



Category: Infinite (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of inadvertent confessions, meddling group members who try to play matchmaker, couple hoodies, and more. Or how a highly unlikely couple came to be. [Hoya/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spontaneous Revelations of Stuff

Life… is simply unfair sometimes. Oh, what did she ever do to deserve this?

Luna places a hand over her chest, above the spot where her heart is thumping wildly, irregularly, as if she's been running for a while.

_Calm down… deep breaths…_

Inhaling deeply, she tries to calm the frenzy of nerves in her stomach, shutting her eyes for a few moments to compose herself. Sinking down on the floor, she lets her backside hit the floor unceremoniously, before putting her face in her hands as she sighs – a long, sorrowful sound.

_Goodness_ , she can’t believe this happened. She thinks she’s never been more humiliated in her life, as far as her love life is concerned.

So she’s in their dressing room, one they shared with SNSD. Most of the girls are gathered in the sofa, eyes turned towards the television which monitors the artists’ performances. She’s in another corner minding her business, reading some book she randomly picked up from their dorm (albeit secretly taking a peek to watch the boy groups perform), when Amber decides she’s thirsty and wants to bring her along to get some refreshments.

She doesn’t mind, really; the book she’s reading isn’t that interesting anyway. So she stands up and joins the other girl, and it isn’t long before Krystal and some of the SNSD  _unnies_  tag along, too. A few minutes later, they stand in front of a row of vending machines, the girls busy on deciding what drink to get.

“Those Infinite boys are cute, don’t you think?” Tiffany asks out of the blue, referring to the group they were watching just moments ago.

Hearing this, Luna can't help the little smile that forms on her face. She catches Amber's eyes, and the latter shoots her a wink, to which she sticks her tongue out playfully. This little exhange doesn’t escape Sunny’s notice, and the older girl proceeds to ask her if she liked anyone in the group. Luna tries to deny at first, but her embarrassed look is confirmation enough, and the next few moments are spent into a game of  _Guess-Who-Luna-Fancies-in-Infinite?_

“Is it Woohyun? Sunggyu?” She can see why they would think that, but... no. She shakes her head, smiling mysteriously, a bit amused at the overwhelming curiosity of the older girls.

“Come on, who is it? We promise not to tell anyone…” Jessica says, crossing her hands out in front of her chest for effect. From beside her, Krystal sends her a warning look, but Luna doesn’t notice.

“Well…” she begins, chuckling at the look of anticipation on the older girls’ faces, “it’s Hoya- _oppa_.”

Jessica and Tiffany squeal, Krystal facepalms, and Amber simply smiles.

“You’ve got good taste,  _baby_ ,” Tiffany tells her after a while, “he’s my favorite member as well.” She raises her hand for a high five, before letting out this really girlish laugh, to which Luna giggles along.

Ahhh... this girl-talk is giving her rush, a sweet and pure high, and Luna decides she likes it. It isn’t that often that she talks about this with other girls; her members have always been a bit indifferent at the topic of boys...

Good thing Victoria’s not present at the moment.

The leader has scolded her again and again, reminding her to refrain from daydreaming about things she shouldn’t be thinking about (boys). But just this once, she allows her mind to wander, allows herself to fan-girl, over  _him._

She first met him when their groups were endorsing some brand of school uniform. Admittedly, he isn’t the most handsome in his group, but Lee Howon had his own charms.

“He’s cute,” someone whispers, catching sight of the handsome rapper, and she stops when she realizes that her own mind had whispered that to her. She shakes her head, trying to shrug the thoughts off. So what if he’s cute?

And then she sees him dance and she’s instantly smitten (What can she do? She’s always been a sucker for men with moves).

So yeah… she’s in  _lo_ — lots of like. Really, it’s just a crush.

Just a tiny bit of a crush.

Luna doesn’t know, doesn’t comprehend even when she thinks about it again and again later, why she didn’t just stop there.

“Yeah… I mean, he’s the rapper but he can sing well, too. And have you seen his moves,  _unnie_?” She’s rambling now, and she’s getting too excited, her arms flailing about as she confesses her admiration for Infinite’s dance machine. “And well, Hoya- _oppa_ ’s really handsome, too…”

She trails off for a while, and she’s about to say more when a loud gasp makes her stop in her tracks.

“S-Sungjong-ah!” Amber calls out suddenly. For a while, she suspects that the older girl might be bluffing, in her teasing mood again, when a familiar voice calls back cheerily, almost giving her a heart attack.

“ _Annyeong haseyo_!”

The rest of the girls sans Luna turn around immediately, letting out simultaneous gasps at what they saw. Infinite’s _maknae_ , along with three of his members (which, unfortunately, includes Luna’s object of affection), looking at them with embarrassed grins on their faces. It seems that they were standing there for a while, and that they heard their conversation.

Meanwhile, Luna stands frozen, feeling like she’s about to expire on the spot.

_Oh dear god…_

She turns around slowly, her eyes instantly finding the dark, dark eyes she so admired. He’s staring back at her with an unfathomable expression, and she feels the warmth rise up to her roots.

No one’s said a word for a long while, and Luna simply wants to disappear. She thinks she can take anything right now – merciless teasing or kissing noises in the background – anything but silence. It unnerves her, and Luna feels the need to fill the silence so she won’t have to feel it.

When she finally speaks, it is surprisingly calm. It contrasts nicely with the wave of insanity raging inside of her. “ _Annyeong_ ,  _oppas…_ Sungjong… ”

She bows at the boys, smiling up at them with what she hopes isn’t a forced-looking one. “Sorry, but I'll be going first…”

She excuses herself, walking as nonchalantly as possible down the hallway, passing mere inches from where he’s standing and avoiding his eyes at all costs. When she turns the corner and is out of their sight, she bolts and falls into a run, wanting to get away from them, from  _him_  and his smoldering eyes, as much as possible.

She practically throws herself to the first empty room she finds, and now here she is, planted on a corner of what seems to be a janitor’s closet, pondering on what had happened.

She groans to herself once again. How can she be so careless and just blurt it out like that? More importantly, why did anyone have to overhear and why did it have to be  _them_?

She hopes against hope that they do not take what she said too seriously – it isn’t as if she confessed to him personally. She was just describing him, wasn’t she? And she had been accurate, as far as she’s concerned.

Sighing dejectedly, Luna buries her face in her hands once more, trying to convince herself that things will be alright. She sits in torment for a few more moments, until she finally decides that it would do her no good to worry. What was done, was done. She’ll just have to suck it up and face the music eventually.

Oh, life… is just so unfair sometimes.

 

_-end of chapter 1-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- originally written 05 March 2012 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


	2. The Girl With the Beautiful Smile

Hoya prides himself to be quite perceptive, a bit more than some would think, and, when certain situations call for, exceptionally observant.

Needless to say, he notices things.

And if the way Luna’s eyes reflected shock and horror when their eyes briefly met is any indication, it is clear that she wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. This, in turn, speaks volumes against the overly calm way she greeted them all, and the way she casually walked away when she made her escape. Thus it is only logical to conclude that what they have overheard her saying to the girls about him is absolutely true.

So that’s what she thinks of him. How very… interesting.

Hoya has to admit, he’s nearly as surprised by her revelation as everyone else (except perhaps her members). Really, he hasn’t seen that coming. He doesn’t even know where it came from. Maybe because they aren’t nearly as _acquainted_  as, say, him and Amber (though the latter is friends with everyone anyway), or her and Sungjong or Woohyun or Sunggyu. Or seeing that they haven't really had that much interaction. But no matter what the reason, what she has said has aroused his interest more than he’s thought possible.

He is startled out of his thoughts when someone coughs, and he turns to find Myungsoo making up some excuse so they can leave. The rest of the events that follow are a blur to Hoya, and later he finds himself walking down the hallways with his members, who, strangely, are very silent ever since they left. Unbeknownst to him though, the boys have been wearing knowing smirks on their faces, sneaking sly glances with each other when he isn’t looking.

And now Hoya is by a corner in their waiting room, sitting down by himself. No one has talked to him still, which is quite relieving yet a bit infuriating at the same time. With nothing else to do for the time being, Hoya’s mind begins to wander. And with what happened earlier, it’s only natural that he thinks of  _her._

And so for the next few moments he ponders about this girl once more -- Luna, who hasn't left his mind ever since the incident a while ago.

She is f(x)’s pretty little vitamin, with her blonde hair and warm eyes and easy smile. She always seems so completely happy, and this fascinates him. Really, how can anyone be so happy  _all the time_?

He finds himself recounting the small encounters they had before, and he recalls how each and every time she would flash him her lovely smile. The first time they met, she had smiled so brightly at him that he thought he was temporarily blinded.

Her smile is what stuck to him. It is unlike any other's. It is bright and warm, like the summer sun, and full of kindness and compassion and tenderness. And her eyes… when she smiles, they brighten up and twinkle, sparkle, glow –  _okay, stop._

Hoya shakes his head, feeling a bit disconcerted. What’s up with him and since when did he get so… poetic and _fanboy-ish_?

Nonetheless, he feels kind of silly, and he finds himself grinning stupidly.  He tries to lessen it by thinking of certain things, like Myungsoo in a pineapple suit, or Dongwoo in neon pink boxers (mentally scarring him in the process).

A strong arm around his neck brings him out of his thoughts, and when he feels like he’s in the brink of passing out because of the strong grip, the person lets go of him. He turns to look at Woohyun, who's wearing a very meaningful smile, and whose eyes are filled with mischief.

“So I heard about what happened with Luna…”

Hoya tries very hard to look cool, calm, and collected, but a sheepish smile escapes his lips anyway. He clears his throat and shuffles awkwardly, and Woohyun snickers inwardly (he’s never seen Hoya act so… not him).

“I heard she has a crush on you…” The words are direct and teasing, and Woohyun’s smirk gets broader when Hoya’s eyes widen just a tiny little bit before the latter’s brows dip into a frown. A few silent moments pass, before someone else appears before them so suddenly it made Hoya almost dizzy.

“Isn’t she your favorite f(x) member?” Sungjong, who was listening in all this while, pipes in, deciding to join in with the teasing. For all the good things Hoya’s done to this boy, he cannot comprehend why the  _maknae_  is choosing to be like this now. _Ungrateful little brat._

“And didn’t you tell me you used to really like her?”

Hoya’s frown quickly melts into that of surprise and horror, before he tries to mask it with an awkward cough. Sungjong continues to prattle, even going so far as attempting a deeper voice to try and mimic him. “She’s really well rounded – can sing, dance, and act. And she’s very humble, too…”

“That's true, but –”

“See?”

“It’s not like that.” Hoya’s tone is more than a little annoyed now, the tips of his ears looking ready to burst into flames at any moment.

“But why are you getting so defensive?” Woohyun speaks once more, trying to hold back a chuckle as the corners of his mouth twitch into a smirk. “Besides, Luna would make a good girlfriend. We approve!” He turns to the  _maknae_ , who nods eagerly.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Hoya sputters indignantly, and by now Woohyun and Sungjong are laughing at his face, completely unabashed, and Hoya feels like punching them both. He kicks himself mentally (he would have done it physically if only the two weren’t there), for being so easily flustered over their teasing.

He stands up and heads towards the door, leaving the two still laughing to themselves. Perhaps getting some fresh air will do him good. He comes out of the waiting room, passing and greeting staff and fellow idols along the way, when someone bumps hard into him, nearly knocking him off.

The person scrambles away from him, their fingers accidentally brushing, and he feels a spark – a jolt, go through him. It seems that the other person felt it, too, because he hears her gasp. He looks at her, only to be surprised to see the person he had just been thinking about moments ago being the one that bumped into him.

“Luna- _ssi_ …”

“Hoya- _oppa_ ,” she whispers, almost breathless, more an exhalation than speech. She seems to be in a daze, her cheeks slightly flushed, and he realizes that the extra color makes her look even prettier.

“You okay?”

“Ah, yes… I’m sorry…” she bows apologetically, her voice small and soft, so unlike the calm and confident one more than half an hour ago. Her mouth opens, closes, opens again, and she seems so embarrassed and a little uncomfortable, with the way she fidgets and fumbles for words.

She has a charming way about her, and Hoya can’t help but find the image before him absolutely endearing. He tries – tries  _hard_  – to repress a fond smile, to no avail. She flashes him a smile in return, and it’s a bit awkward, but it still looks pretty on her anyway. She excuses herself after that, leaving swiftly before he can say another word.

_What had just happened?_

He looks at his hand, remembering the sensation he felt when her fingers accidentally brushed his and he wonders why his fingers and skin tingled, making him feel odd.

For some equally strange reason, he feels warm.

And then he realizes that his cheeks are burning.

 

_\- end of chapter 2 -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- originally written 15 March 2012 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


	3. The Best Laid Plans

_‘Do you think he feels the same way?’_

_‘Even if he does, I don’t think he’s going to do something about it.’_

_‘Ahh. These two, really.’_

_‘Then perhaps we should help? Like, give them a little push or something?’_

_‘Okay. Count me in.’_

* * *

“Where are we going?”           

Hoya, for the most part, doesn’t really appreciate getting dragged out of bed at six in the morning – he needs his beauty sleep after all. It seems to be a while since he remembers having a decent sleep, and he wants nothing more than to come home and spend the rest of the day curled up in his precious bed. However, it won’t be happening soon, and it kind of infuriates him that he can neither stretch nor curl up to catch a bit of shut eye inside the cab he’s currently in with Sungjong.

The  _maknae_  stays silent in response to his question, smiling mysteriously at him instead, and Hoya sighs for the umpteenth time. They have been traveling for a good half an hour already, and he’s getting more impatient by the minute.

Somehow, Hoya has a feeling that the younger boy has something planned – he can tell that he has a reason for going out and bringing him along other than  _‘It’s really nice to get out, hyung!’_  because he has  _the look_  – his face lighting up as if  _Chuseok_  or some other holiday has come early. He knows Sungjong well, and from the way he has avoided his eyes since this morning, something is definitely up.

“We’re here!” Sungjong announces a few minutes later, a bit more than excited now as he claps his hands animatedly. Hoya looks around as they step out of the cab, and his eyes instantly recognize the familiar place.

“Are we meeting someone else?” he asks immediately, his eyes narrowing as he frowns to himself. He glances around again. Yes, he definitely knows this part of the city. Located suspiciously near the SME dorms, he wonders what exactly the  _maknae_  is up to.

“Aish,  _hyung._  So many questions…” Sungjong mock-complains, a strange but curious smile on his face, before he takes off running, and easily Hoya follows. It is about five minutes on foot before they stop in front of a cafe, the _maknae_ smiling cheerfully before opening the door and leaving Hoya to examine the place.

It’s a simple little shop, Hoya observes, a hole in the wall compared to the modern cafés most people prefer to go to. It’s small enough to not attract much attention to itself, which makes it all the better – he doesn’t feel like being stared at by so many people today.

The second he steps inside the shop, he is overcome with the distinct aroma of fresh coffee beans. The interior is warm and inviting, and it has an old, well-worn feel to it that he likes. The place is practically deserted, save for a young couple in the middle of the shop and an old man right next to a huge glass wall.

“I’ll get us coffee,” Sungjong tells him, proceeding to the counter, not bothering to ask the older boy what he wants (because he’ll take anything anyway). Sungjong has obviously been here before, Hoya notes, since he looks quite familiar with the clerk behind the counter.

He makes his way to one of the empty tables by the corner of the shop, seating himself with his back to the wall. Closing his eyes for a moment, he feels the warm sun washing across his face. Hoya wants to just sit there and enjoy it, but he just can’t shake off the feeling that something is going to happen, and if anything, this makes him uneasy.

He feels movement in front of him and he opens his eyes, noticing a large mug of coffee on the table in front of him.

“Ahhh… so good,” Sungjong mutters, sipping from his own mug and sighing contentedly. He then pulls out his phone from his pocket, humming softly to himself while tapping furiously on his phone. There is an odd twinkle in his eyes, his lips curled up slightly at the corners, and Hoya wonders if he should worry.

“Yah, Lee Sungjong, what are you planning?”

“Huh – what are you talking about,  _hyung_?" The younger boy looks up from his phone, looking confused. "Just enjoy your coffee, will you?”

Several minutes pass and nothing eventful happens, and Hoya thinks that maybe Sungjong simply just wanted coffee after all. He sighs, deciding to let go of his suspicions for the moment. He reaches for his own mug of coffee, steam wafting from the mug as he holds it in his hands. He brings it closer to his lips and inhales deeply before taking a sip -- It’s a bit too sweet, but it tastes nice. He sets the cup down and licks his lips, his ears picking up the faint sound of footsteps coming towards their direction.

“Do you mind if I join you?” He almost loses his grip on his mug when he recognizes the familiar voice, and he turns to see f(x)’s Amber right in front of them, a huge smile on her face.

“Ah,  _annyeong_ ,  _noona_!” Sungjong says a bit too excitedly, “Have a seat!”

Amber takes the seat adjacent to Hoya’s, and the latter greets her with a smile and a slight nod of his head. He stays quiet for most of the time after that, listening every once in a while as Sungjong and Amber exchange in casual conversation.

For some reason, he can’t help but feel suspicious once again. Somehow, with the arrival of the girl rapper in the picture, he has an inkling as to what, or  _who_ , rather, is involved in whatever Sungjong is planning.

Suddenly, the door to the café opens and closes, the small bells ringing lightly, and Hoya is momentarily distracted from his thoughts. At the same time, Amber declares,  _‘Finally, you’re here!’_  and he looks up only to be surprised at what he sees.

There, at the doorway of the coffee shop, stands Luna. In a split second, his eyes widen and his mouth hung open, and it’s very fortunate for him to have realized it on time for him to quickly remedy it.

He sees her shoulders stiffen, her eyes flashing in wide-eyed bewilderment, showing that she hasn’t expected this as well. Her eyes dart back to the door in alarm, as if contemplating escape. Thankfully though, Amber arrives in time to drag her from the entrance and into the chair across his.

They sit in silence for a while, the air between them thick with tension and, in his opinion, awkwardness. He looks at the other two once again, and they practically have  _’guilty_ ’ written across their foreheads.  _Of course_. Of course, this cannot be just a coincidence.

And just when he thinks it doesn’t get any more awkward, Amber’s phone rings and she makes up some excuse of getting something from somewhere, and Sungjong offers to come along and yeah… they leave, promising to be back in more or less half an hour.

* * *

And now it’s just him and her.

 _Him…_ and  _her._

Luna shakes her head, blinking once, twice. Her brain registers what happened in a somewhat slower pace than the way Amber and Sungjong have suddenly disappeared. Did they just do what she thought they did?

 _Aish_. Curse them and their little attempts at matchmaking. Oh, she can just strangle the both of them right now!

Right, if only they are there to begin with.

Luna sighs, feeling a bit betrayed. A little warning from the two would have sufficed, really, just so she could have prepared herself for this moment.

Suddenly, she’s beginning to get anxious again. Some alone time with the guy she likes sounds immensely appealing to her, but it makes her nervous as hell; she doesn’t want to make a fool of herself any more than she did the last time they met.

She looks at Hoya and notices him simply staring at the spot Sungjong and Amber just vacated, an unreadable expression on his face. She continues to watch him for a while more, until he turns and catches her staring at him. Heat rises to her cheeks in an instant, her eyes immediately redirecting to the tablecloth in front of her.

Hoya, on the other hand, doesn’t look too affected, but he’s already downed two cups of coffee (and is halfway his third one) in his attempt to calm his frazzled nerves. He glances at her from time to time, doing his best not to get caught staring.

She doesn’t seem too inclined to start a conversation (apparently content with just staring at the tablecloth as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world), and Hoya decides he has to be the one to speak. But what can he, shall he say to her?

Maybe it’s the lack of sleep kicking in, or maybe it’s the coffee, but Hoya suddenly finds himself a bit more thoughtless than usual. Trying on a more playful approach, he asks her, a teasing grin replacing his normally calm and neutral expression, “So do you really think I’m handsome?”

…

…

_Oh my god!_

Luna is nearly mortified when his words sink in, her cheeks instantly burning scarlet as a hand flies to her mouth to contain the soft gasp that escapes her lips. How can he just ask her that? She buries her face in her hands, too embarrassed to say anything at the moment.

“Luna _-ssi_?” She hears him call after a while, tentatively, as if trying to gauge her reaction from his earlier question. She feels his gaze on her and  _goodness,_ she wants to see his expression, but she can’t even summon the courage to lift her eyes to his shoulders.

“Are you okay?”

She removes her face from her hands, nodding slowly, still avoiding his eyes. She takes a deep breath, in and out, and takes several sips of her dark chocolate to calm herself.

She counts to herself.  _One, two, three… This is it._

“I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t bring that up…” she begins when she finally regains her composure. For a moment, she wonders why she is talking again, as memories of her “confession” from the week before come rushing back, reminding her to refrain from saying things she’ll regret later. But before she can stop herself, more words escape her mouth. “But it’s true though. You’re really handsome– and well, I think you’re  _sexy_ …”

It takes her a few moments to realize she has said that last part aloud, forgetting to keep them in the safe privacy of her head. But it doesn’t stop there…

 “… So yeah… I kind of like you... But really, you can just forget about it,  _oppa_ … And please, don’t think that I expect anything in return, it’s not like that…”

She finally finds the courage to look at his face, and what she sees isn’t what she's expected at all. The words die in her lips because the next thing she knows, Hoya is smiling at her, and for a second she thinks maybe, just maybe, he feels the same way.

She smacks her head inwardly – she really should stop over thinking things. Hoya’s most likely just being polite. He probably doesn’t really care at all about the petty little things rushing through her mind right now. Sighing dejectedly, she stares into her mug once more, willing herself to get lost in the swirling darkness of the hot chocolate.

All of a sudden, she feels a warm hand cover hers, and her cheeks instantly flush at the contact. Hoya’s hand is pleasantly and surprisingly soft, Luna decides, and when she looks up at him again the look he’s giving her makes her breath catch in her throat.

“Don’t worry about it, Luna.”

* * *

And once the ice is broken – no, more than broken –  _shattered_ , things just start to fall into place. It’s really easy to talk with her, and he finds that there’s more to her than her talent or looks or her pretty smile. They talk about anything and everything, and it feels as if they’ve known each other for years.

She seems to be a bit happier, much more carefree, and her body language is much more relaxed and free of tension than he’s ever seen her. She laughs heartily, cheeks tinted a rosy red, and something about the way she looks when she laughs causes a strange feeling in his heart. For a moment, Hoya is confused, but he continues to watch her silently anyway.

She must have felt him studying her, for her eyes suddenly lift up to find his. She holds his gaze for what seems to be the longest moment, and then she smiles –  _a genuine smile_.

As if on cue, a stream of sunlight comes through a nearby window, casting an ethereal glow to her profile. Her golden brown locks shine under the sun, eyes sparkling, and Hoya takes every second of it.

Then something changes – something in the air, something around them, something about her. He looks at her, and she still looks the same – blonde hair, pleasant face, and a pretty smile – but something about her has… changed. He feels it, he realizes, more than he sees it. It’s something in her – and it makes her seem different, like something has suddenly clicked into place.

* * *

Later that night, Hoya tosses and turns in his bed, the vision of the girl with the blonde hair and a beautiful smile seemingly stuck in his head. He has been thinking of Luna constantly, and the more he thinks of her the more the initial attraction he has for her grows.

Suddenly, he sits up with a jolt, eyes wide, mouth agape, and mind running.

In that moment he comes to a realization; yes, he likes her, too, more than he himself had known. He knows that he likes her, perhaps had always liked her ever since the moment she smiled at him the first time.

His mind drifts back to their encounter at the coffee shop, and how she has openly admitted her attraction to him, _again_. And then he realizes that one simply doesn’t let an opportunity slip when you find out that a sweet and pretty idol had some sort of feelings for you... Hoya’s definitely smarter than that.

He hasn’t really thought about pursuing the magnetism he felt for her lately, but with every thing that’s happening, he feels as if he’s seeing things in a different light… the light of possibility.

And so he decides that if he wants things to work out, he’s going to have to make some significant effort on his part.

 

_\- end of chapter 3 -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- originally written 26 March 2012 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


	4. Woos and Woes

Luna thinks she’s going crazy.

She doesn’t really want to make a big deal out of it, but all of a sudden she finds that she’s been seeing a lot more of Infinite’s dance machine than she had since she met him.

Really, Hoya – as of late – is everywhere.

Sure, their groups are promoting at the same time so it’s only natural that she sees him four days a week at most at the broadcast stations. What baffles her though is that she’s been seeing him as well even when she isn’t really supposed to, like when she goes out for grocery shopping with Victoria, or when she goes out for coffee with Krystal and Sulli across the street.

Luna isn’t quite certain what is happening, but she’s fairly sure that Infinite’s dorm is a good thirty-minute ride from theirs. So why is he always around the area?

And then, what intrigues her even more is that Hoya doesn’t really seek her out. They exchange greetings, but he doesn’t linger to chat. To be honest, she feels kind of disappointed. Has their last meeting in the coffee shop been a figment of her imagination? Because as far as she knows, they’re past the phase of being mere acquaintances.

Hoya, recently, just…  _looms_ , and after several days of looming Luna’s just ready to crack. She rubs her temples, feeling very confused with the boy’s actions.

Just what is up with him?

* * *

_“What’s up with him? Is he okay?”_

_“Hoya-hyung’s terribly ill, with lovesickness of all things.”_

* * *

So yeah… he’s hopeless.

Unfortunately for Hoya, he hasn’t had much experience in the art of…  _wooing_. Who would have thought that romancing a female could be so complicated? It’s confusing as hell, too, especially for him, who’s never really had to do  _anything_  for girls to come to him.

He has “bumped” into her numerous times already, and with each time it’s growing more difficult to find anything to say. Conversation usually comes easily for him, but with his newly realized feelings for the blonde idol, he is rendered incapable of speech.

But something tells him to  _just get it out_. Because really, the only thing he did for the past week is just  _watch_  her, damn it. So yeah, he needs to be done with it. No more botched attempts to use his eyes to communicate his feelings for her whatsoever.

So Hoya decides that he has to take more…  _drastic_  actions, except he still doesn’t know how to approach it.

He can’t very well ask his members, can he? Woohyun will probably just teach him some cheesy pick-up lines to use on her, or heavens forbid,  _throw her hearts_ , and he doesn’t want her to think of him as too greasy of a person. Myungsoo will probably advice him to do what he’ll do in his situation, and he doesn’t want to come off as a bully. He’s not asking Sungyeol and Sungjong either, because he’s pretty sure they’ll come up with something a kindergartner will do. So… Dongwoo and Sunggyu? They probably have something helpful to say, but  _no, thank you_.

So what does he do?

Ultimately, he decides to do an Internet search. He spends a good hour searching the net for tips, looking for tools he can use to win Luna over, and if anything, he feels like a student about to take his entrance exams.  _Oh_ , what would his members say if they see him like this?

* * *

 

Apparently, flowers are essential in any modern cliché courtship. He most definitely wants to court Luna, so flowers are a must (coupled with a romantic note, of course).

 

He then decides to pay a visit to the local flower shop a couple of blocks away, narrowly escaping a bunch of fans lingering around their dorms. As he enters the shop, he instinctively places his mask over his face, making sure he doesn’t get recognized. Then his eyes proceed to scan rows upon rows of colorful flowers of many elaborates shapes and sizes, the scents drifting up his nose as he ventures further into the shop.

 

As the  _ahjumma_ in the counter greets him, asking him what he wants, he realizes something important. He doesn’t know what kind of flowers to get her (He scolds himself mentally for this – how can he forget this in his “research”?). 

 

Apparently, as the  _ahjumma_ tells him, there is a language using flowers. He doesn’t want to send the wrong message, so he has to pick and choose which ones to give her very carefully. He spends the next few minutes listening to the kind florist speak, as she explains to him what each flower means.

 

In the end, he buys this huge bouquet of lavender roses (which is hugely expensive, too; but yeah… anything for the girl he likes), to be delivered to their dorm later in the night.

 

As he slips his considerably thinner wallet into his jacket pocket and heads home, he can’t help but think about all the possibilities tomorrow holds when he sees her again.

 

He really hopes it works.

* * *

Luna is curled up on a leather couch in their dorm, feeling worn out from the day’s activities (their last schedule left her completely exhausted). Not too far away from her Sulli and Krystal are watching some romantic movie, munching on snacks Victoria prepared for them before she retired to her room. Amber has sneaked out a while ago, seemingly to meet up with a friend.

She watches the movie with her  _dongsaengs_  for a while, before an enthusiastic voice calls out in the air. They turn to see Amber standing in the doorway of their dorm, grinning like a kid and holding a large bouquet of flowers.

“I believe these are for you. Found them in front of our door as I was entering.”

She realizes that Amber is talking to her, and she sits up in surprise. The older girl hands the flowers to her, and Luna accepts them with a mixture of confusion and curiosity, raising her eyebrows. She fingers the card that lay on top of the bouquet, but before she can open the note, Sulli grabs it from her and reads the message aloud.

_“To Luna: Flowers that are as enchanting as you. Your passion, your zest for life, you enchant me. From: H.”_

From her right, she hears Krystal laugh. “'H',  _really_? Shouldn’t he have just written ‘Lee Howon’ though?”

“ _Hush_ ,” she scolds the  _maknae_  playfully, “we’re not even sure if these are from Hoya- _oppa_.” Krystal rolls her eyes at this.  _Duh_.

“That’s definitely from him and he’s definitely in love with you, too.”

_Aish, really. How can she just say that?_

She should have known not to confide with her  _dongsaengs_  about this. They may be her closest friends, her sisters even, but they’re bound to wrap everything to some cheesy, romantic notion, like what they’re doing now.

She knows they’re probably over thinking things, but it’s better than under thinking, she supposes, because at least the former will prepare her while the latter will just surprise her.

_Could it be…?_

* * *

Hoya glances around the corridors of the SBS building, looking for a particular girl. He’s quite certain he’ll see her today; after all they haven’t had their goodbye stages yet.

He’s really hoping she liked the flowers he got her. So much that when she sees him, she’ll fall into his arms, let him kiss her or something. Or, go out with him at least. So yeah...  _Where is she?_

As soon as the thought crosses his mind, he sees her walking down the hallway with her members. Suddenly, it's like an old western movie from the 60s. The cameras roll, the frame focuses on her, and the wind machines run. Nothing else exists in the hallway except her.

Her stage outfit fits her perfectly, makeup skillfully applied on her face. Hoya barely has the time to mentally spell out the first three letters of  _beautiful_  in his mind before he snaps into attention when he sees her crossing the hallway as she approaches him.

Thankfully, despite his more than  _fanboy_ -ish thoughts about her, he manages to keep up a cool façade in front of her. “ _Annyeong_ , Luna.”

“ _Annyeong_ ,” she says adorably, her eyes crinkling at the corners, lips curving up in a sweet smile, and  _goodness,_ Hoya thinks he’s in love.

“Thank you for the flowers,  _oppa_.”           

He’s feeling a bit giddy (she definitely likes it!), a bit playful and teasing, “Flowers?” 

Luna stares at him, perplexed  _(Oh, goodness… it wasn’t him?)._  The little frown line between her eyebrows is really cute, Hoya thinks, and he feels like pressing his lips on it to kiss it away. Man, he’s got it  _bad._

“Sorry, I was just kidding…” He quickly mends, and she sighs in relief.

All of a sudden, he gets a burst of resolve.  _Ahhh, it’s time._  He turns to look away for a moment, taking a deep breath, before he looks at her again and just spills it out.

“Luna, are you… free after this?”

* * *

They are walking by an old park, now in their regular clothes so they pass up as an ordinary young couple. They have agreed to meet at the back of the building as soon as recording ended, grabbing a meal at some diner before they decide to just hang out near her dorms.

They walk down the road aimlessly, until they arrive at some place where they watch the sunset together, in silence for a while. That doesn’t last long though because Luna can’t remain quiet for too long. She starts a conversation, and he listens, nodding in agreement at what she says. Luna’s eyes brighten as she stares back at him, arms flailing, wanting to express more of her thoughts and feelings.

Eventually she realizes she talks too much, so she stops babbling and silence envelops the two once again. This time though, the silence isn’t an uncomfortable one. It is that gentle kind, the one that allows for shallow musings and a mutual feeling of content.

She feels his eyes on her, and she chances a quick sideway glance in his direction. It’s only now that she notices that he's wearing his glasses. The black-brown thick-rimmed glasses suit his face well, adding a certain aura of mystery to his already surprising look of handsomeness. They seem to magnify the intensity of his eyes, making it seem as if he’s reading her like an open book.

“You’re always smiling, you know that?” he tells her after a few beats. She doesn’t say anything, prompting him to say more. “Even when you’re tired, you’re still smiling. Even when people don’t expect you to, you still smile.”

And before he can stop himself, “You’re beautiful when you smile.”

_You’re beautiful when you smile._

Luna doesn’t think those simple words can temporarily turn anyone’s brain off, and she looks down in an odd combination of awkwardness and pleasure. She isn’t used to being complimented (for her looks at least; people usually noticed the other members for that), and that one coming from Hoya makes her heart race a mile a minute.

“Thank you,  _oppa_.”

Her eyes lock into his once again, and Hoya feels his breath catch in his throat. He realizes how rarely he’s heard those simple words spoken with such sincerity and innocence, and the thought invokes a certain warmth in his chest.

Slowly, he leans into her, his shoulder touching hers. His hand hesitates for a moment before sitting on top of hers. He holds her hand firmly in his, his thumb gently rubbing circular patterns around her fingers, and she looks at him once again, smiling.

Her perfect smile – he can get used to it.

 

 

_\- end of chapter 4 -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- originally written 16 April 2012 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


	5. Hey, Birthday Girl

August 12th.

An ordinary day for some, but not for one Park Sunyoung (and well, for her twin, Park Jinyoung, as well).

Today, she turns nineteen.

Exactly a year ago, she has spent the day with her fans, on a not-so-surprise party the company held for her. This year though, she’s spending her birthday at the dorms. Not that they didn’t plan anything for her, just that they can’t be bothered to celebrate it on the right day, as they chose to reschedule her party two days later instead. Luna knows her worth in the company, and truth be told she has learned not to be too hopeful.

Nonetheless it makes Luna happy to spend her birthday with her members. Though she wishes her real family is with her right now, she’s thankful to be with her three sisters and an  _umma_ , whom she loves just as much, on her special day. The day passes by and her birthday is officially celebrated in a dinner filled with toasts and laughter and hugs all around.

When her members retire to their rooms after dinner, she decides to stay in the living room for a little while. She rests on her favorite couch in front of the TV, a book she can’t concentrate on sitting on her chest. Her chocolate eyes stare unseeingly at the television screen, before resting on the clock hanging by the doorway – two hours before midnight. Soon, her day will be over, but why does she feel like her day isn’t complete yet?

Oh, who is she kidding? Deep down she knows the reason why, and it involves a certain rapper  _slash_  dancing machine, and the fact that she hasn’t heard from him all day.

All of a sudden, her phone rings, and Luna’s heart skips a beat, hoping it’s from  _him_. It’s a video call from Onew though, and though her heart sinks the tiniest bit at the fact that it wasn’t who she was expecting she’s glad to be receiving a call from one of her dearest  _oppa_ s.

“Happy birthday, Luna!” she hears the moment she presses the answer button – a chorus of happy voices, all saying her name simultaneously. Her SHINee  _oppas._

“Thank you,” she says, genuinely grateful that they remembered. They talk for a few minutes more, Taemin telling her exciting stories about his day, before they are pulled by the staff of the radio program they’re in.

She sighs the moment the call gets disconnected, and she wonders if she’s ever going to get a call from  _him_  before the night ends. She realizes he might be too busy though. Infinite has been working hard promoting in Japan for a couple of weeks already.

Luna isn’t really one to sulk, but goodness, she misses him. She hasn’t seen him in weeks. Granted, they talk every day over the phone, but it just isn’t the same. Her heart aches for him, and she wonders idly how it can continue to beat through the pain (Hey, she can be a drama queen if she wants to).

Sighing once again, she shuts her heavy lids and allows consciousness to drift away, willing herself not to feel the disappointment within her.

* * *

“Luna…”

She is awakened moments later by a quiet whisper blown to her ear, and something caressing her cheek. She shifts a little before she opens her eyes, and she finds Hoya’s handsome face looking down at her, his signature grin that endears him to her playing on his lips. Her sleep-filled orbs widens significantly. Is she… hallucinating?

“Hoya- _oppa_?” she asks, breathless, almost in disbelief. Her stunned gaze is met by his amused one, and she hears a small chuckle from the boy himself, affirming that he, indeed, is in front of her.

She blinks away her shock and quickly sits up, the abrupt movement causing her book to fall. By instinct, they both reach for it at the same time, and her heart flutters at the bolt of electricity that shoots through her veins when they make contact. For a moment, she sits frozen, watching him as he watches her, and then she realizes…

How the hell did he get in?

It must have shown on her face, because he answers her unspoken question, “Victoria-noona let me in.”

And then he notices her eyeing his bag by his feet. “I came straight from the airport.”

“But aren’t you supposed to be in Japan?”

“Why? Don’t you want me here?” He teases, pouting quite adorably, and Luna resists the urge to pinch his cheeks. He’s supposed to be this charismatic and manly man, Luna thinks, not this sweet and charming baby boy, but goodness, this side of him makes her fall in love with him even more.

“We were given a two-day break, so I decided to come see you.” Her eyes widen at this, cheeks flushing, and before she can fully process the implications of what he just told her, he adds, “I missed you.”

Her blush deepens even further, her smile growing into a full-fledged, idiotic grin. He smiles back at her with a smirk of his own, and  _oh_ , how in the world can this boy make her feel so crazy?

“And you honestly didn’t think I had forgotten, did you?”

He’s talking too much, and this is quite uncharacteristic of him, but she finds that she doesn’t mind. He takes her hand, pulling her up before handing her a small bundle of delicate white blossoms she didn't notice earlier. Her eyes light up and her smile gets impossibly wider.

“Happy birthday, Sunyoung.” He brings his head closer to her ear, wrapping his arms around her. His voice is mellow and soothing, and Luna’s heart melts, completely and utterly. Really, if she dies right there and then and an autopsy is performed, where a heart had once been they’ll just find a poodle of goo.

She smiles inwardly at the thought and leans against him, resting her head on his shoulder as she breathes him in, his cologne mixed with a scent that is just so intoxicating, so… Hoya. His arms tighten around her for a moment before letting go, and she pouts at the sudden loss of contact.

He then presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, and Luna’s eyes widen at the gesture. Truth be told,they’re still stuck in this fuzzy gray area, more than friends but not quite dating. For the past few weeks of getting to know each other, they haven’t really exchanged in this type of skinship, only the occasional hug and holding of hands. She isn’t complaining though, and if anything she realizes she likes him better like this, when he makes her feel like she belongs to him.

Because she knows in her heart she always does.

* * *

“Didn’t you say you came here straight from the airport?” she calls out moments later from the kitchen, while she’s placing the flowers he got her on a vase by the kitchen top.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Have you eaten?”

“No, not really,” he says, scratching his head sheepishly, and, as if on cue, his stomach rumbles its assent. Luna laughs out loud at this, and she proceeds to pull him into a chair. The lingering aroma of the evening’s dinner brings a smile to his face and another ill-timed rumble from his stomach.

“Sorry, we finished all the beef,” she says, laughing inwardly at the memory of them wolfing down the meat as if they were deprived of it. “We still have some pasta left though. Victoria- _unnie_  helped me make it. Wait, let me get you some...”

He can’t help but stare at her as he watches her prepare the food, and the moment she's within reach he brings his hand out to brush a silky strand of golden curl from her cheek. Her eyes flutter shut and there was the look he’s seen moments ago, the moment she saw him – pure, unfiltered pleasure.

"Here you go..."

She props an elbow on the table, resting her chin on her hand as she slides the plate of pasta towards him. She stares at him with wide, expectant eyes, waiting for him to have a taste. All he does, however, is stare back at her with a quirked brow. A slight smirk plays on his lips as he leans closer to her, his face coming to rest just a few inches away from hers, “I can’t eat when you stare at me like this.”

She blinks at him, before a mischievous smile plays on her lips, “I’ll make you eat then.”

She grabs the plate from the table, bringing it up to his face and smiles cutely. “ _Oppa…_ ”she says adorably, and Hoya’s face flushes the tiniest bit, “eat…”

He chuckles and leans forward to take a small bite. She watches as he chews slowly, closing his eyes and swallowing, savoring the taste, and the sight of him, unguarded in his enjoyment, makes something in her loosen, a tight knot beginning to release.

Opening his eyes, Hoya sees her watching him intently.

“Well?”

“It’s really good. I was surprised you can make something this good…” He smiles, reaching a hand up to poke her lightly on the nose, causing her to go cross-eyed for a brief moment. She squats his hand away, giggling softly, before feeding him more of her pasta.

* * *

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to prepare much,” he says when he’s done eating, gesturing to the flowers he got her. “The break was given the last minute.”

“It’s okay,  _oppa…_ ” She leans forward, taking his free hand in hers. Honestly, being with him right now is more than enough for her.

Hoya looks down at their joined hands and sighs softly. He feels her fingers gently weave themselves on his own, and a certain warmth flows through his veins as she rubs caring circles into his palm.

“I did get you something else though,” he tells her, smiling when she sees her eyes light up in hopeful anticipation, “but I need you to close your eyes.”

He gives her a look she isn’t able to resist, and she lets her eyelids fall gradually shut, obeying his request. She feels him get away from her, hearing his footsteps fade towards the living room.

“Don’t look,” he calls out teasingly from a distance.

“I won’t,” Luna calls back playfully, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Moments later she hears the unmistakable click of the light switch, and though Luna is tempted to open her eyes, she decides not to. Instead, she patiently awaits his return.

“You can open them now…” he says finally, and she opens her eyes to see him holding a birthday cake. Nineteen candles sit on top, all lit and bright. They illuminate his face, making his face glow and highlighting his handsome features.

“ _Oppa…_ ” she trails off, feeling more than overwhelmed. And then she hears his soft and husky voice singing the familiar tune of the birthday song, and the warmth in her heart threatens to spill itself in tears across her face.

He sets the cake in the table in front of her, sitting across her once more. He smiles wordlessly, captivated by the soft, warmth of the candle light that now paints her face with an almost ethereal glow. “Make a wish…”

His eyes sparkles with affection as he watches her stare down momentarily at the flickering candles, before closing her eyes and blowing a breath from the bottom of her lungs.

When she opens her eyes again, her face is vaguely masked behind a sheer curtain of curling smoke. She looks up from the smoke, eyes unfocused as though awakening from a dream. Then, she catches his eyes, his gaze sparkling with something that makes her heart pound just a little faster.

“What did you wish for?” he smiles, and speaks, his voice barely above a whisper.

“If I tell you—“

Without thinking, Hoya pushes his face through the smoky haze and captures her lips in his. He feels her stiffen for a brief moment before she relaxes, and soon he feels Luna’s lips moving back against his own. Surprised, he feels his lips burn, followed by a hot numbness.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers against her mouth, before pulling back, his face a neon glow.

“No,” she whispers, and despite being shocked to the core she manages to reach out and cup his cheek in her palm, brushing her thumb across his skin,  “That’s what I wished for.”

 

_\- end of chapter 5 -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- originally written 14 May 2012 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


End file.
